


Self-Indulgence

by luckystars1015



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Teacher-Student AU, shoujo manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Every girl has a crush on the new teacher Todoroki-sensei, but Serenity Tsukino is the only one who transform into a blushing, mute tomato in front of him. With her luck, she now has to have private tutoring lessons with Todoroki-sensei if she wants to graduate!





	1. An Offer Blossoms

“Tsukino. Tsukino.” A baritone voice with dwindling patience fell upon the deaf ears of a blonde school girl. 

 

The man’s typically stoic face scrunched a bit in annoyance. “Tsukino-san!”

 

Serenity Tsukino jolted out of her daydream with a start. Her shocked gaze shot up at her teacher’s steely gaze. Even through her fear, the one thought circling her one track mind was “why is he so handsome even when he’s angry?”

 

When Serenity finally caught the thought by its slippery tail and shoved it into the back of her mind, shame painted her face red. The young girl was speechless, but her mind was finally drawn back to the real world by one of the most attractive people on earth. 

 

How was he real?! This tall glass of tea stood a head taller than her in a white button up shirt and slacks that did nothing to hide his well-rounded behind. His hair divided between the color of scarlet roses and the first blanket of snow on a winter's day. A well defined adam’s apple bobbed up and down above his collared shirt. As Serenity’s eyes swept along his chiseled jaw and jumped to his mouth set in a slight frown, her mind slowly came into the realization that the frown was directed at her. But not before lifting her blue eyes to meet his and gaze at turquoise and steel grey eyes sitting royally behind thin rectangular framed glasses. Sometimes she wished his glasses were opaque enough to hide his mesmerizing orbs. Maybe she wouldn’t lose her concentration so much in class. Well, luckily and unluckily for her, eyes of the finest gem stared back at her, waiting for a response. 

 

Shouto Todoroki stood imposingly over his troublesome student. His eyes most definitely did not get sidetracked by her honey-glossy lips as it made its way to meet a sleepy cerulean gaze. Todoroki finally took notice of the red blush dusting his student’s cheek. Actually, his student’s face was practically glowing like a tomato at this point. The corner of lips ticked upwards, hinting at a smile. He finally broke the pregnant pause. 

 

“Tsukino-san. It looks like you might be getting a fever.” Snickers rippled through the room.  “Perhaps a trip to the nurse’s office would fare you well. Kino-san, would you be willing to help your classmate?” 

 

A tall, brunette student stood up behind Serenity. Makoto Kino placed a hand on her shoulder to shock her out of her stupor. “Come on, girl,” she whispered urgently into her ear, “let’s get you outta here.”

 

When the two were far enough away from the classroom, Makoto shoved playfully into Serenity’s shoulders. But with the brunette’s strength, the blonde girl was almost painfully thrown against the side of the wall. 

 

“Oops, sorry. Still trying to learn how to control my strength,” Makoto chuckled apologetically. “But seriously, Serenity. Almost every girl has a crush on Todoroki-sensei, but you’re the only one that turns into a speechless tomato whenever he’s in your line of vision. You gotta keep it together. At least in class. It’s getting a bit too obvious these days.”

 

“Makotoooooo,” the love struck girl whined, “I can’t help it!! He’s just getting more and more attractive by the day.” 

 

There was no debate that Todoroki-sensei was hands down the most attractive man in the entire school. He had came in the middle of the school year like a godsend gift while All Might took a leave of absence to undergo surgery. 

 

“I mean, I’m about to graduate soon! Can’t I just drool over him for the time being?” 

 

“Just don’t let it get on your homework.” Makoto ducked under as Serenity threw an awkward punch her way, laughing as she did so. 

\-------

 

“Tsukino-san, may I see you after class?” Todoroki’s words struck Serenity like a mallet. What could she have possibly done recently? Did sensei finally notice her glaring, obvious crush on him? Was he going to have a conversation with her about how inappropriate it was? The blonde girl shifted nervously in her seat as her classmates shuffled out of the class. Makoto gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze as she made her way out of the classroom, leaving Serenity to fend for herself. 

 

Her hands fisted into her skirt as her nerves failed her. She couldn’t make any logical decisions right now. Her mind teetered on the brink at deciding something as simple as whether to stay in her seat or go up to her teacher’s podium. Todoroki-sensei made the decision for her as his footsteps slowly approached her desk.

 

The male’s eyes fell upon Serenity’s magnificent golden locks as they bathe in the sunlight. It was spellbinding, the way the sun’s shining rays struck his student’s hair and made it seem as if a river of gold cascaded from her. His fingers itched to reach out and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. But Serenity beat him to it as her thin fingers moved to tuck the defiant lock safely aside her face. 

 

“I’ve looked at your performance in this class, and you haven’t been doing so well, Tsukino-san.” Serenity flinched at such a blunt statement, and Todoroki inwardly reproached himself for not phrasing such a thing more delicately. 

 

“You’re not failing my class as of yet, but with graduation coming so close for you, it’s better for you to be more vigilant about your grades.” Serenity shoulders slackened and she looked at him with the most pitiful expression. His heart lurched at the sight. Todoroki felt like he had just kicked a puppy into the sun. 

 

“I’ve noticed that your grades have been especially slipping since I took over for All Might.” Serenity stilled very suddenly, praying her heart wouldn’t betray her and leap out of her chest. Of course her grades had been slipping in his class. She was too busy paying attention to his hands than to what he was actually writing. And her ears were only attuned to how deep the baritone of his voice was instead of what he was actually saying. Plus, it’s not her fault that he was teaching the most difficult subject for Japanese students: English! Even with his perfect and punctuated pronunciation, she couldn’t tell left from right what he was saying. Everything was too complicated: from the multi-syllable vocabulary to her adolescent feelings for someone so unattainable. 

 

Todoroki sighed. “I know I’ve got big shoes to fill in All Might-sensei’s place, physically and metaphorically.” Serenity let out an exhale of amusement at the thought. All Might was physically one of the biggest man she’s ever met in her life and he did have a big personality. A ghost of a smile flashed across Todoroki’s face at the sound of Serenity’s kiddish joy. Good. He had made her smile. 

 

“I can’t help but think it’s my fault that you’re struggling in my class.” Serenity inwardly tried to not explode in embarrassment. It was totally Todoroki-sensei’s fault that she was on the brink of failing. But not for the reason he was thinking of. 

 

“I would like to offer you tutoring services. If you’re willing, we could meet after class to go over areas you’re struggling over.” 

 

Serenity’s eyes shot up to meet her teacher’s. Completely astonishment washed over her orbs of blue. Never in a million years had she thought this was where this conversation was leading to. She thought her stoic, strict teacher was going to spend an hour lecturing her ears off. But to actually offer his help? Todoroki-sensei was as readable as a rock on his best of days, so his generous offer made her wonder if an alien had replaced him since she had last seen him an hour ago. 

 

Oh no. Her blush was resurging. If she didn’t leave his proximity soon, she would embarrass herself to the point of no return. Her heartbeat accelerated, leaving her mind in the dust, but she managed to stutter out a shy “y-yes.”

 

Todoroki placed a thick packet of English grammars on her desk and Serenity eyes could do nothing but trace the contours of his hand. It seemed that his hand would dwarf hers, easily encapsulating her small one in his. What would it feel to have his fingers laced with hers, its warmth sending tingles through her body?

 

Her mind was getting away from her. If she wanted any chance to not die of embarrassment now and wake up for the next day, she needed to get out of here soon. Serenity shot up in her seat, clutching her bag to close to her chest like a shield. “Thank you for your kind offer, sensei. I should start heading back now.” And with that, the nervous girl rocketed out of the class before she crumbled into a bundle of nerves. 

“See you after class tomorrow, Tsukino-san.” Todoroki said with no inflection in his voice. 

 

What did Serenity get herself into?

 


	2. A Conversation Blossoms

“Holy moly! Are you serious, Serenity?! You’re gonna get private one-on-one lessons with Todoroki-sensei?! So many girls would kill to be in your shoes!” Makoto screeched so loudly into the phone that Serenity had to hold her phone far from her ear lest she risked going deaf. 

 

“Makoto, I rather someone take my life right now and switch places with me! I’m going to embarrass myself into an early grave in front of Sensei!” the school girl whined. 

 

“Just take it one step at a time. You never know what’s gonna happen.” Serenity could practically hear the wink in her friend’s suggestive statement. 

 

“Makoto!! Stop egging me on! My imagination is wild enough as it is!” 

 

“You never know, Serenity-chan. You never know…”

 

——————

 

Serenity woke up grumbling, wondering what she ever did to the sun to have its rays bombard her eyelids so early in the morning. She would much rather sink back into her dream world, swimming underwater in a sea of turquoise and steel. 

 

Ugh, she hated getting up early for school with a passion and couldn’t wait to be done with such a horrid lifestyle. The anti-early bird would fight tooth and nail against having a morning class in college. 

 

So what was she walking into today? A bio test in second period, probably a pop math quiz after lunch, and… a private tutor meeting with Todoroki-sensei after class!!

 

The blonde school girl shot out of bed like lightning had struck her. A tingling warmth blossomed in her chest. This might have been the first time she was genuinely looking forward to going to school! What a strange feeling it was. 

 

Only by a miracle did Serenity make it to the end of the day. As excited as she was to see her sensei, her brain had melted into a puddle sloshing around in her skull by the time everyone else was dismissed to go home.

 

“Tsukino-san, did you hear me? Have you taken a look at the packet I gave you last time?” Todoroki-sensei’s voice finally cut into her mind. 

 

“Ah! I’m sorry, sensei. I’m a bit tired today.”

 

Todoroki’s gaze fell upon her and Serenity wondered how long it’d be before she crumble under the weight of it. 

 

“Really? What made you so tired today?”

 

Another wild curveball thrown by the heartthrob Todoroki-sensei. She never in a million years expected such a normal conversation starter before this moment. She had never heard him speak more than two words outside of the classroom. 

 

As nervous as she was in front of sensei, she did what she did best: ramble. 

 

“Well, I woke up early to study for my bio test so I didn’t have time to eat. And then I used my lunch to study for the pop quiz in math that we didn’t even have! Then Haruna-sensei got mad at me for eating during her class and made me stand outside in the hallway. But I was so hungry I was going to faint!” Serenity was the type to throw her hands all over place when she told a story, almost like she was gearing up to be a conductor. It was so different from Todoroki’s succinct matter-of-fact way of speaking that he couldn’t help but hold an ear out for her every word. 

 

Listening to her speak so animatedly made it obvious to Todoroki why people seem to always gravitate towards her. It was as if she had her own orbital pull. 

 

“That sounds like a really rough day.” Again, Serenity was caught off guard by such a sympathetic statement. For some reason, she had assumed he would state that everyone was facing similar hardships, and she should just keep her lips sealed and bear with it. That’s what everyone else did. 

 

“Ah, thank you for listening to me rant.” Serenity shyly turned her gaze back at Todoroki-sensei as she had been avoiding eye contact with him since class had been dismissed. He looked like an Olympian athlete with his arms crossed casually atop his chest and his shoulders squared up. His bunched up shirt sleeves were sinful in the way it clung to his forearms. Boy, she would much rather his shirt be off completely…

 

Damn her tired state! It was much easier now to let her hormones roam and wreak havoc on her imagination. Out of necessity and a little bit of frustration, Serenity slapped her cheeks with gusto. Now she can blame her redness on something else. 

 

Todoroki’s eyes widened in shock but his surprise slowly gave way to a heartfelt chuckle. “You sure are an odd one, Tsukino-san.” 

 

The embarrassed blonde felt a head rush, realizing that she had made her teacher laugh. It was the first time she had ever seen him like that. He looked so… human. Not saying that he was like an alien in anyway. But teachers usually held themselves so tightly, like they were these vacuums of existence that never made mistakes, but constantly judged students for theirs. 

 

Teachers typically only focused on the subject that they were responsible for. It was what they were paid to do. It wasn’t normal for them to connect with their students like this. It was a privilege for Serenity to see what Todoroki-sensei was like outside the classroom setting. Her heart fluttered like it was about to burst forth with a hundred butterflies. 

 

Before she could think about what that sensation meant, Todoroki-sensei said, “well, I’m not so cruel that I would make you take extra lessons after the day you’ve had. Go home, Tsukino. See you in class tomorrow. We’ll try again next week.”

 

“T-thank you, sensei.” Serenity said, heart aflutter with Todoroki’s kind gentleness. 


End file.
